Alteration
by Raven06
Summary: Sam was kidnapped byt the Decepticons, tortured, killed and turned into a mech against his own will. Will Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet and Bumblebee be able to help Sam adjust to his new body? MECH SMUT IN ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Convulsions

Alteration I

**Alteration I**

Sam let out a string of angry clicks and chirps as he slammed a fist into the wall, leaving a large dent in its wake.

"You will know everything in time Sam," the medic replied as he tried to calm the angry mech. This only fueled the new mech's anger and he jerked away from his touch, an angry chirrup escaped his mouth, his golden optics flaring dangerously, as he staggered into a nearby wall.

"Sam please calm down, you're going to hurt yourself!" Ratchet pleaded as he grabbed onto the smaller mech. Something deep in Sam's processor snapped when the medic grabbed him. The small blue mech snarled angrily and punched the yellow mech, rather hard, in the face. Ratchet staggered back a few steps but quickly regained his footing. However, Sam had already sprinted out of the bay.

"SAM!" The medic yelled as he chased after him.

The dark blue mech that was Sam was already at the other end of the hall and was, with surprising speed, making his way towards the entrance of the base.

"_Optimus, Sam's on the run. He's heading towards the main entrance,"_ the CMO said through their personal line as he shifted in his secondary form.

Sam saw the opening to the base, he was almost home free. He was less fifty feet from the door when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist. The dark blue mech fought against the arms in vain.

"Easy Sam," a deep voice said softly. Somewhere in the back of Sam's processor he knew that it was Optimus, but his body was moving on its own accord.

The commotion had gotten the attention of all the other Autobots that were near by. Ironhide was the first to arrive and was instantly at Prime's side.

"Hey, hey calm down kid," the black weapons specialist said as he took Sam from the red and blue mech's arms. By this time Ratchet had arrived and was back in his bipedal form.

"_Turn him so his back is to me,"_ the medic said as he reached into his subspace. Ironhide did as he was told, then looked back at Ratchet and saw a syringe in his hand.

"_You're going to sedate him?" _The black mech said a bit surprised.

Normally Ratchet would have had the black mech drag a rowdy patient back to the bay, but Sam was a different case. The poor boy had been taken by Decepticons, tortured, killed and then turned into a mech against his will. On top of that his CPU was practically ripping itself apart. Sam had been created by Decepticons so his basic programming was 'Con, but his spark had the characteristics of an Autobot.

Sam, out of the corner of his optic, saw the needle and started to panic. Thrashing against Ironhide's arms he managed to get an arm free and jabbed it into his side, right between the armor. The black mech winced and his hold loosened enough for Sam to make a run for it.

He didn't get more then fifteen feet before Optimus grabbed him again. Sam let out a loud shriek of anger as the red and blue mech held him close. _Why isn't my body listening to me?! _Sam thought as he tried to calm himself down. _It's Optimus. Optimus is a friend, he-_, his thoughts were cut off by a sharp pain shooting through his chest.

Wincing visibly, Sam let out a loud and painful sounding cough. His vision blurred around the edges as he felt something warm dripping from his mouth.

"Sam? Are you alright?" Optimus asked from behind, not seeing the energon dripping from the smaller mech's mouth. Ratchet's sensitive scanners picked up on Sam's distressed systems and whipped his head around. The medic's optics widened in horror as he rushed to Sam's side.

Sam had regained control of his body and everything felt so heavy. Letting out a pain filled squeak, his legs gave out from under him and he fell into unconsciousness. Optimus held onto Sam and carried him back to the med bay as Ratchet instructed.

Once Sam was flat on his back on an examination table, the yellowish colored medic shooed Optimus out of his bay. He then started to run numerous scans on the smaller mech.

Ratchet was mid-scan when Sam's optics onlined. The dark blue mech winced in pain as he tried to sit himself up.

"Try not to move Sam," Ratchet said gently as he rested a hand on his chassis to keep him still. Sam looked up at the medic and felt as if he was going to cry, not that he could in his new body. The CMO sensed the new mech's distress and rested a hand on his helm comfortingly.

"It's going to be ok Sam," Ratchet said softly as he started up another scan. Sam wanted to believe the medic he really did, but his mind refused to think of anything positive.

"_I wish I had just stayed dead," _Sam thought bitterly, unaware that he had spoken through his com-link. Ratchet started when he heard Sam through his com-link and because of what he had just said. Before he could say anything, Sam's entire frame started to convulse violently and energon started to leak from his mouth.

Quickly turning Sam onto his side, he ran a scan on him and found that the Decepticon programming was spreading to the rest of his systems. The dark blue mech's convulsions became more violent and the medic was struggling to keep him under control. Cursing under his breath, Ratchet called Ironhide to hold him down.

A/N: yes, I am alive, jut a bit…preoccupied with work and…other non interesting matters…ANYWAYS! I've had this in the works for quite awhile and I was debating whether or not to post it (being as pretty much chapter is gong to be mech smut XD) this was originally going to be a one-shot but…well…lets just say I started to enjoy writing it a little too much XD


	2. A Walk

Alteration II

**Alteration II**

The next time Sam onlined his golden optics, he found that he was in the med bay and on a recharge berth. He tried to sit up but everything seemed to take so much effort. In that same instant a familiar yellow and black mech walked into the bay. The young Scout had been out on patrol, but had come running when he found out what happened to his charge.

"Sam!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he ran to his side. The youngest of the Autobot's rested a hand on his helm and clutched his hand. Sam wanted so badly to move, to wrap his arms around 'Bee's neck and be assured that everything was going to be ok. Sam let out a strangled sob and tightened his hold on 'Bee's hand.

"Shhhhh," the youngest Autobot soothed as he ran a hand over Sam's helm. "It's going to be ok Sam."

"_But what if its not?" _Sam said to himself, or so he thought. 'Bee tightened his hold on the dark blue mech's hand and gazed into his optics.

"It will be," he said firmly. "All of us are here for you." Sam looked at 'Bee surprised that he had supposedly read his thoughts. The standing mech chuckled softly at the look on his face.

"You were speaking through your com-link," he said with a smile. "That's good, you're adjusting faster then Ratchet anticipated." Sam wanted to smile, but he just couldn't find it in his spark to do so. Instead, he winced and tried his best to sit up. With a little help from Bumblebee he was able to do so.

"_Do…Do you think Ratchet would mind if I just walked around outside for awhile?" _Sam asked as he looked at his new hands distractedly. They were similar to 'Bee's but a bit smaller. The yellow mech knew that the CMO would have his aft later, but at the moment he didn't care. All he cared about was Sam, and healing him in any way possible.

"No," he said as he helped Sam to his feet and led him out of the bay.

The instant Sam felt the sun on his dark blue armor he let out an audible sigh. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile at this. Taking the darker mech's hand he walked with him around the forest.

As the two of them walked Sam realized just how big he was. The trees, which were easily five times his age, didn't even touch his shoulders and the boulders seemed like pebbles. His processor then drifted back to memories of him climbing trees and playing on the boulders…when he had been human. Sam didn't realize it but he was giving off strong waves of sadness and being that, even when he had been human, he was very close to 'Bee emotionally the yellow mech could feel it.

The dark mech was pulled from his depressing thoughts by the feeling of a pair of strong arms around him. Startled, he fought against the hold but stopped when he realized that it was Bumblebee. There was something about being in the familiar arms of his guardian that made his chest feel tight like he was about to cry. Wrapping his arms around 'Bee's shoulders, he clung to the taller mech like a lifeline and let out a small whimper.

"Shhhhh," the Camero soothed as he rubbed the center of Sam's back gently. "I'm here for you." The dark blue mech rested his head in the crook of the taller mech's neck and was surprised to find his chest felt strangely warm. Closing his optics, he relaxed and let out a low purr. Bumblebee smiled at his friend's sound of content and nuzzled his helm before continuing their walk.

The two of them walked in content silence for a good five minutes. However, Sam's processor was whirling with all sorts of questions. There was one particular one that had been bugging him all day.

"'Bee?" Sam said almost inaudibly.

"Yes?" The yellow mech replied turning to look at him. The smaller of the two looked at his hands in a nervous manner.

"Sam? Are you alright?" He pressed, fearing that Sam's systems may have tired out form their walk.

"Y-Yah I'm fine," he said, still not looking up from his hands. "I…I just…oh fuck it, 'Bee am I ugly?" He blurted out. Bumblebee had to blink a few times before his processor processed what he had just been asked.

"What? No! Primus Sam what gave you that idea?" The Camero asked as he closed the gap between the two of them, taking Sam's face in his hands. The smaller of the two wouldn't look up, fearing that if he did he would breakdown right in front of his closest friend.

Bumblebee _hated_ seeing Sam like this. He wanted to tell Sam just how precious he was, how much he cared about him, but he just couldn't find the words. So he acted. Still holding Sam's face, the yellow Camero leaned in and kissed the shorter mech full on the mouth.

At first Sam didn't know what was happening. All he knew was 'Bee was touching him and the energon in his lines felt like it was on fire. Then he realized that Bumblebee was kissing him.

"'_B-Bee?" _Sam said hesitantly. This snapped the taller mech out of his trance, causing him to break the kiss and back away.

"I-I'm sorry Sam," Bumblebee said sincerely. "I-I just couldn't think of any way to tell you how…_precious _you are to me." As he said that he removed his hands from the dark blue mech's face and backed away. He was stopped by Sam wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him back fervently.

"_Sam, we can't do this…not yet…you're still adjusting to you're new body," _Bumblebee said, trying his absolute best to control himself. The last thing the Camero wanted to do was mess up Sam's new programming, but _Primus _he was making it hard not to. It was when Sam started to get bolder that his hands started to wander. That was when 'Bee's control went out the window.


End file.
